Destiny Online: Dreadnaught Tonight
by Commissar Danno
Summary: A recursive fan fiction of Destiny Online, permission give by Older Than Time. After months of war, the survivors of the of Destiny Online need to rewind before going back to the daily meat grinder. But even in a place where they believe to be safe, nothing is certain. Oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own the setting, songs or references that belong to their respective owners. The original Plot for this story belongs to Older Than Time, since this is a recursive fan fiction of Destiny Online. What I do own are the characters and a couple of the locations of the story. If you get a chance check out my full fledge Warhammer/SAO crossover WAO. So enjoy this one shot by yours truly Commissar Danno.**

/

_Ageria- Dynoc's Fall- 6 months since the launch of Destiny Online_

The Dreadnaught Club was situated between the more sub-urban and military heart of Dynoc's Fall. It was a rectangular building which was three stories high, a bright blue neon sign declaring it was the Dreadnaught Club with a stylized Battleship on the building's front. Around the building was a large valet parking lot and at its brightly lit entrance were a pair of heavily armored bullgryns bouncers, while in between them was an equally intimidating Imperial Fist holding a data-slate list. The area just six months ago was covered in gangers but after so many battles now the bots had been kept at bay a few miles away.

Ned Jackson and his half squadron of Rough Riders rode past the Club, him and his boys taking in the sight of such life. Jamie whistled at the sight of the line of players wanting to get in the club." Do you reckon' that's a platoon worth of folks?" He asked of his captain.

"Eyuup. Too bad most of them ain't getting in." Ned was in his mid-forties, with thinning salt and pepper hair, a full beard, a pair of brown eyes and an angular almost aristocratic face. He stood at about 5'10 with a thin build, over which he wore a brown leather duster like the rest of his men. The duster protected his fine dragoon uniform, based off of his old confederate uniform back in the real world. It consisted of a grey frock coat, a pair of grey canvas trousers, a pair of fine leather boots and of course his red feathered slouch hat. He also usually wore a metal breast plate but tonight he felt he didn't need it so he unequipped it. He rode atop a chestnut quarter-horse, which carried his las-carbine and hunting lance, his power sword and hot-shot revolver at his hips.

"Why's that pop?" Mosby asked, Ned's son asked. Mosby was Ned's fourth child and third son, he was the youngest of his siblings at eleven years old, his brothers and sisters safe in the real world. His hair was a muddy brown and had a right green eye like his mother, his left being lost to shrapnel from a chaos space marines bolt round which was replaced with a cyber-eye. But other than that his build was like that of a younger version of his father. Underneath his duster though he wore a calico print shirt with light blue trousers and a blue kappi with the Imperial Aquila embroidered in gold. His weaponry was very much like his father's save for instead of the rare hot-shot revolver which Jamie also carried, he instead carried a las-pistol and he had a mundane saber at his side instead.

"Because they haven't earned the tickets we got." Ned replied to his son. From Jamie he could hear chuckling.

"If you call that last job worth the price of goin' off world." Jamie was in his mid-twenties with longish blonde hair, cool blue eyes and with devilish good looks. He wore a bright red 'firemans' shirt with the top two buttons on his right undone and wore a pair of black pants, atop his head was a red-rimmed flat top. At his hip was a mundane saber with the hilt done in a style of an Aquillia and the twin to Ned's Hot-Shot revolver, the pair having been part of a quest the regiment had under taken.

"And seeing the look on those rouge Ultra's? That was priceless." Ned laughed as he cantered his horse to a stop by a chain link fence." We'll tie the horses here." He said to the half squadron.

All three dismounted Patsy with a practiced grace of after spending so many months in the saddle had given them. For these boys though it had been even longer than just their time in Destiny Online. Some skills were hard to learn in the game unless you had them outside in the real world, yes people could follow the in game guides and Mini-games for repairing their equipment. But at the same time as the equipment and tasks became more difficult and at higher levels a person needed to know how to strip down the equipment and fix/build it at a real world level.

With the Rough Riders there was greater skill set needed than the regular guardsman. Riding a horse was easy in game at the lower levels, especially when the rough riders got their first dobbins and acted as patrolmen armed with las-pistols and mundane sabers. But if the player wanted to advance they needed to learn the skills of breaking higher level mounts, how to avoid detection from machine gun wielding enemies, how to fire at the gallop with a carbine and aiming a lance into the heart of a power armored enemy on the charge. Much like what the regiment had to go through when they went off world recently.

As Ned led his two comrades towards the club, crossing the road he pulled a silver ticket from his frock coat's internal pocket." Get out your passes boys." Mosby and Jamie produced their own tickets and both grinned. Mosby because this would be the first time he would be going to an 'adult' club which wasn't a backwater bar where he had to keep his eyes about and not get shot. Jamie because he was going to an adult club which wasn't a backwater without any decent babes and where he had to dodge flying bullets.

As they neared the entrance, passing by the envious looks of those trapped in the line, the trio could hear swing music thumping out of the club. Though they couldn't follow the lyrics per say the trio definitely felt the energy coming from the place. All three seemed to have increased their step, Mosby was practically skipping to the beat by the time they reached the Imperial Fist door man.

Ned and his two buddies held up their tickets as they walked to door. The Imperial Fist's face was impassive." Pistol's unloaded?" Were his only words.

Ned stopped and pulled his duster back to reveal his pistol, which he drew with a pair of fingers and allowed the Imperial Fist to inspect. The Imperial Fist, after inspecting the threes pistols, handed them back and lifted the velvet rope." Enjoy your visit to the Dreadnaught."

Ned tipped his hat to the Imperial Fist and passed by him and entered the hallway to the club proper. As he walked down the hall he said to Mosby." Stick to me son."

Mosby who had been hearing that since the day he had joined the game gave his usual reply of." Sure dad." With as much enthusiasm as was expected from a ten year old.

Jamie got in front of the father son duo and said as he reached out to the double doors." Gentlemen, let me introduce you to-" He pushed open the doors and said." Heaven."

What the trio saw though wasn't even close to heaven, instead they saw Halloween decorations through the portal into the club, waitresses and loh-stick girls in sexy costumes. They heard the full swing band before they saw them, all of its members in black suits their faces and hands painted like skulls and skeleton hands, while they were in a middle of Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's song Jumpin' Jack. A male singer was up on stage in a white suit but with orange and black face paint to give him a stylized look of a living pumpkin head, his hair and hands painted green.

Out on the dance floor dozens of couples moved to the music, from elder to human and heretic it didn't matter so much as there dance steps. Around the dance floor and on the second balcony people sat, listening to the music and watching the entertainment of the dancers. Jamie threw off his duster and tossed it to Mosby, who was covered by it." See you chumps later."

He then ran off into the club to have himself a good time and indulge his hedonism. Ned watched this as Mosby pulled the coat off his face, his hat coming off with it." Dad, can I ask you a question?" Mosby asked.

Ned got an idea where his son was going with this and sighed as he answered." Yes Mos'?"

"Jamie should've been a Slaaneshi cultist shouldn't of he?" Mosby asked.

His father chuckled and pet his son's head." He told me once that before he started playing he flipped a coin to decide what faction he should go. I'm glad that it landed where it did or else we wouldn't be here." Ned looked at Jamie as he went on down into the dance pit, then saw him get slapped by a waitress after he made a pass at her. Then he spoke again." Come on, I think it's time I introduce you to some fancy drinks."

Ned then guided Mosby over to the bar, where the latter needed a little help into his bar stool. Once they were both situated the pair turned to the bar tender to order their drinks. He was rather tall with broad shoulders and with arms built more for cracking skulls than serving cocktails. His wavy hair was a deep brown, on his face was a handlebar mustache and his eyes were a bright green. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also wore with a pair of black pants with a red sash around his waist. Behind him on a hat stand was a black leather great coat and peaked cap. He was cleaning a glass as he asked in an mid-Atlantic accent." What can I get you gents?"

Before Mosby could answer Ned did so for both off them." The boy will be having an apple vodka on the ice and I'll be taking a bottle of Squat Lager."

After getting the Lager for Ned, the barman asked." Where are you gents from IRL?" He then set to making Mosby's drink as he heard their answer.

"We're from Texas, Galveston area. Names Ned, I'm an lawyer and re-enactor back in the real world. You?" Ned asked before taking a swing of his drink.

As he mixed the drink the bartender answered. "My name's Danolov. I'm from New Hampshire originally but till recently I've been living between there and England for business. So how you think this game is shaping up compared to re-enacting?" He poured Mosby's drink and handed it to the kid.

Ned gave a short huff of a laugh." Ha, the closest thing to this game I experienced in re-enacting was when I was with my Regiment at the Gettysburg re-enactment and we did a mass cavalry charge… na, that's not right sure I was afraid someone might give me a bad slash by accident. But for me the real crap my pants moment in the real world was when some new arty recruit forgot to take the ramrod out of his cannon when we charged his position. Damn thing must of done a dozen cartwheels and it flew right by my face. I'm so glad no one was hurt because of that idiot."

Mosby downed his drink in one motion and then said." Dad this isn't as strong as the rotgut in the badlands." Both his father and Danolov looked at the boy with a surprised look on their faces.

Ned covered his face and sighed." Oh crap. I should of told him." As he spoke a new singer got on stage, a female eldar in a black witches costume, who started to sing DelaDap's song Don't Turn Around.

Mosby looked at his dad and asked." What?"

Danolov then told the young man." That is one of the more stronger drinks out there. What you had before was rotgut that tastes bad, while this tastes good."

Mosby raised an eyebrow and asked." Can I have another one?"

Danolov turned to Ned." Alright with that? That is a lot for a kid to have."

Ned shrugged." Eh tonight's a special occasion. Might as well give the boy a few drinks, after all you can die tomorrow in game so what's the harm?" Mosby gave a wide smile and Danolov set to work making a new drink.

As he made the drink he asked Ned." So what's the special occasion?"

The older man took a long gulp from his beer before he answered." We just got back from a job set up by the Ork Busters off world, they needed scouts when they were tracking down a squad of rouge Ultrasmurfs. Thing was that squad of Ultrasmurfs had about a company worth of marine bots and they had set up some fortifications on a mountain top. The Ork Busters called in a favor with the Devil Dogs and had them use their arty to soften up the fort, but it was taking to much time and costing them more men they were willing to loose. That was when they came up with a plan."

As Ned took another swig Danolov gave Mosby his drink." Then what happened?" Asked the bartender as he started to clean a glass.

Ned wiped at his mouth." They had drilled a tunnel into the Ultra's base, instead of sending in the toy soldiers though they had sent us. Actually no I volunteered my company for the job. If they sent the Storm Troopers in then sure they would have surprise but not for long, most of the army would have to go up a mountain to take on the Ultra's while more players died. Instead when we went in the glory boys would go and deep strike after we launched your attack in the walls."

Danolov nodded." You know if this wasn't taking place in Warhammer 40k then I would say this was insane. But go on what happened next?"

" Well after making into the fort one of my men, Jamie, went on ahead of the rest of us on foot with his lance and revolver and cleared the way to the main gallery. I then sent word that our attack was a go to the Ork Busters. We then started out charge, 20 humans and over 150 rough rider bots galloped down the halls. Our lances made bolters look like pop guns when we charged into the ultra's and their serfs. While we were doing that the Storm Troopers deep strike in and about an hour later it was over. We lost half our bots and 3 men. But as part of the bonus we got three tickets to this place so it was worth it." Ned finished his bottle and Danolov poured another Lager for the Captain. The two singers now doing a duet of Abney's Park Blowing Off Steam

"So besides then, did you ever go up against Asata's before?" The bartender asked.

Ned nodded." Yeah, during first contact and-" He was interrupted when a waitress walked up to the bar. She was a fox, quite literally, with bright orange fur covering her body and with a fox head, her hair being blonde which framed her bright green eyes. She had a curvy frame which was enhanced by her choice of black corset, thong, fishnet leggings held up by a garter. On her fur was the mark of slannesh. She spoke to Danolov saying." Tiffany and Mindi are complaining about one of the patrons. Guy in the red shirt is getting a bit to touchy." She pointed over her shoulder at the dance floor where Jamie was dancing with an eldar.

Danolov nodded." Send him up here for a free drink. I'll have a word with him and make it clear that the next we talk with it'll be with one of the Bullgryns. Thanks for telling me Kaci."

She winked at him." That's alright boss." She then began walking away and Ned watched her go, she may have been covered in fur but still….

He then turned back to Danolov and asked." Mutant?"

The bartender nodded." Eeyup, she was a cultist leader before the war, where we met on the battlefield. Now she works with me. In fact a lot of these folks who work here are trying to find peace after the hell we all went through." His voice sounded heavy and tired as he finished speaking.

That was when Jamie made his presence known by slapping Neds back." Hey Cap', you gotta head on down to the dance floor these babes are fine!." Then he turned to Danolov." Bourbon on the rocks."

As Danolov got the drink ready and also his words, Ned spoke to Jamie." You know I would if I knew whether or not my wife was still waiting for me back home. But boy we need to talk about some things."

Mosby hiccupped and looked up at his father." Ya pop?" He burped before saying."... I love you… I'm so happy right now…." His voice slurred.

Ned looked back to his son." Not you son, your drunk."

" Oh okay… I'm a hussar, I'm a hun, I'm a wrec…wreched… wreked…." Mosby tried to sing but failed horribly.

Ned rolled his eyes and said to Jamie." Any way. Jamie listen I know your all excited about the tail in this club, but for our sakes keep it in your pants till after you pick up some chick. This ain't some back water strip joint or whore house with dolls, show some class."

Jamie pointed to Mosby, who was trying to sing the first verse to Horse Soldier." Like him?"

Ned's fingers rapped against the bar top as he replied." He's a good drunk, you on the other hand are hard to handle while sober. Plus…." His voice became softer and lost it's edge." He's still a kid, but on the front lines. It would be wrong for me not to give him at least some… something more than just game from hell. My boy is a man here so I might as treat him as one. You on the other hand have been acting too much like brat with his first boner."

Jamie chuckled and downed his drink." He capt' what you say goes, I'll lay off the tail chasing… unless I'm being chased."

Ned pet his back." Good man. Now have a good night, see you back at camp tomara'."

The rough rider gave a smirk to his captain before heading back onto the dance floor." Thanks for talking to him. I got a feeling he wouldn't be listening to me until I have one of the Bullgryns break his nose." Danolov said.

Ned waved him off." The kid's good, he just needs a kick in the right direction from time to time."

" He doesn't look all that much younger than me. But I understand all the same." Danolov told Ned

Before Ned could come back with a reply there was an explosion outside of the club, which shook the entire building." What the hell." Ned spoke turning to the entrance.

Stubber and bolter fire could be heard outside, along with screams of people outside of the club. Danolov opened his menu and saw a message from the Imperial Fist doorman." God dammit." He cursed to his self. Then he shouted." Everyone take cover behind the tables and load up your guns!" He then pulled a leaver that looked like a beer tap and as one all the tables fell onto their sides, towards the entrance. The band ran back stage as the waitresses took cover behind the tables along with the patrons. The liquor shelves were then covered in armor plating to protect the rarer spirits.

Ned pulled himself and his son over the bar to the other side." What are you expecting?" He asked as there was another explosion at the entrance, the Imperial Fist staggering back through the smoke into the cub.

"Big attack by gangers and some powered armored pricks." Danolov said. He was standing and pulling hot-shot volley gun along with its power pack down from above the bar.

" Well fuck, this nights gone to hell." Ned broke open his hot-shot revolver as he loaded it with the powerful rounds.

The Imperial Fist fired his bolt pistol down the hall way towards the entrance, auto-gun rounds bouncing off his armor and then a pair of bolter rounds hit him in the chest twisting out and away from the entrance. A blur of orange fur landed behind the bar." My 'bots are in combat mode Danno." Kaci then reached under the bar and pulled out a shotgun, working the slid and putting a round into the chamber.

" Bully, Awesome." Danolov said as he powered up the volley gun.

There was a hiccup from Mosby." I know I am." He said with a happy look on his face. His father disarmed him without any resistance and loaded a power cell into the las-pistol.

The first gangers then charged through the entrance, lobbing improvised grenades and firing with auto pistols to within the center of the club. They were quickly cut down by a fusillade of small arms fire by both the patrons and the now combat ready cultist waitresses, who were armed with shot and auto guns. But even as the first wave was cut down a second larger squad of gangers pushed into the club.

With the damage from the first wave, several patrons tables being damaged and more injured, this second wave of twenty gangers managed to gain a foot hold at the entrance. As they were being shot at a pair of heavy stubber armed gangers moved up and started to provide cover for their comrades, keeping the heads down of the players. The gangers, despite being sophisticated bots who were flanking the players and getting around the tables, were still programed to fight the enemies they could see. They didn't notice the players behind the bar.

" On a count of three, one, two three!" Danolov yelled, standing up. Kaci and Ned joined him, firing at the ganger bots, while Danolov unleashed a flurry of shots from his volley gun at the heavy stubbers. The highly charged rays of energy blasted through the improvised armor of the heavy stubber gangers, the two of them being killed with cartelized holes through their bodies.

That was when the third and most terrifying finally appeared. In addition to the gangers, there were gibbering cultists who charged in calling upon their gods, some of whom were laughing as they unleashed flamer fire at booths. But it was the last group that was the most insane, two chaos space marines were marching through the cultists, their bolters bursting with barking or chuckling bangs.

"Alright I had enough of this, time to drop the curtain." Danolov said, taking cover behind the bar. He then pressed a button under the bar and shouted." Imperial Guard Fire by Ranks!" The curtain behind the stage came down, revealing the band. Instead of instruments of a musical nature the bots were instead armed with las guns and other tools of destruction. They were aligned in two ranks, one standing while the front kneeling. The band then unleashed a truly frightening amount of fire power at the gangers and cultists.

The space marines and the surviving cultists turned their attention to the suited up guardsmen and raked the stage with gun fire. The two Chaos space marines surrounding the surviving flamer cultist, between them the cultist unleashing torrents of flame at the nearby tables, bathing them with fire.

Risking not only his like but also the life of everyone behind the bar, Ned stood up and took aim with his revolver with both hands. He stared down the primitive sights and took his time aiming, he had one shot at this before the Chaos Spacers turned their bolters on him. He then took the shot, the concentrated bolt of energy lancing out and impacting against the cultists flamer pack. The backpack then exploded along with the cultist, a gout of flame shot up and hit the celling as the two chaos space marines were knocked from their feet.

As the two tried to stand they then came under fire from the surviving players guns and they started to run away. From behind one of the tables Jamie emerged and took a shot at the back of one of marines, his hot shot punching through the back of his helmet. Ned was running towards the fleeing Astate as he heard Jamie curse." God damn missed!" He ran along his captain, both trying to catch up to the last marine.

The marine turned and fired a burst of bolter fire at the two through the hall way. Jamie's left leg caught a shell and exploded at the knee with a gory pop. He dropped the pistol which tumbled along the floor before Ned picked it up. He couldn't concentrate on his man, there was a killing machine who had turned the club into mincemeat in just a few seconds. He wasn't going to let that bastard go till he had at least an answer why they ruined his fun!

/

As he exited the club he could see carnage from a dozen eviscerated bodies and the bullygryns. He ignored the gore and instead his eyes followed the space marine who was running to the slummier side of town. Ned mounted his horse with a jump to pursue the chaos spacer. He spurred the horse into a gallop and guided it with his legs, his hands gripping the pair of revolvers.

Neds horse, with some difficulty, was keeping up with the marine as he tried to twist and turn down the alley ways of the slums. Ned took shots at him, most missing and those that did only scorched his armor. Then as he took another shot Ned found that the chamber he was firing was empty with a click. Cursing he sheathed his pistols, his spare pistol stuffed into his belt, and drew his lance, it was too dangerous to reload now that he was at a gallop.

As he turned onto an alley way he found it be a rarity in the slums, a straight one just over a hundred yards longs. The Chaos Space Marine was half way down it when Ned spurred his horse into a charge. As Ned aimed the lance the space marine heard the horse's foot falls come faster and faster. He turned and quickly fired his bolter on semi-auto, its round impacting the rockreat wall besides Ned. The space marine took an extra moment to aim and shot once more for Ned's head as his lance was bear inches from him.

Neds hat was blown off his head as his lance impacted the marines right arm in the pauldron. As the lance impacted against the pauldron, the explosive charge it contained activated. Much like a miniature missile impact a single line of copper turned plasma blew the arm off through the armor plate. Ned rode past discarding the lance at the same time with his left hand pulling his horse to a halt.

The space marine yelled out in pain and instinctively gripped the remains of his right arm. This gave Ned enough time to hop off his horse, the beast not having enough space to turn, and drew his power sword. With his blade crackling blue lightning Ned advanced on the space marine." Stand down. If I wanted to kill you I would of aimed at your heart."

The chaos space marine pulled his good arm away from his ruined arm and drew a combat blade, as long as Ned's arm." Never Imperial Dog!" He shouted with venom.

"So be it." Ned lunged at the giant who blocked the blade with his own. With a lightning strike the space marine swung down to Ned's left leg. The Rough Rider blocked the strike sending blade into the ground. Ned then brought his pommel down on the marines helmet with a resounding 'bong' sending the marine to his chest level. Before he could recover Ned then brought his power blade down onto the marines left arm separating it at the elbow. Ned jumped back and spoke." Now stand down!"

He looked down at his arm and said." Tis but a scratch."

Ned pointed at the arm with the tip of his sword." You got both arms off!"

"It's a flesh wound!" The marine shouted and tried to kick Ned with his left leg. The rough rider slashed at the leg taking the foot off.

Ned then saw the absurdity of the situation and rolled his eyes." You know what fuck it." He drew his spare revolver from his belt and shot the Chaos Space Marine in the right knee. Forcing him to rive in agony in the ground his limbs disabled.

" I don't need you to bleed all over me." He went over to his horse and rook a lasso from his saddle and placed it around the space marines neck." I need you to talk."

**/**

**A/N: Hey folks when it gets to the part where the club comes under attack, the song to go along with the scene is Tap Dancers Dilemma by Diablo Swing Orchestra. Also in the future be on the look out for cameo's in the main story lie of Destiny Online (should Older Than Time decide to) featured in this story. **


End file.
